


Jerarquía

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino es desconcertante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerarquía

Los instintos son algo natural, algo que nadie puede suprimir.

Por eso los herbívoros se alarman ante la proximidad de un carnívoro, incluso cuando las señales de peligro inminente son mínimas, mas se sienten tranquilos en manadas que muchas veces no les proporciona un verdadero refugio.

Los carnívoros, en cambio, reconocen tan bien a sus presas como a sus enemigos, aquellos otros carnívoros frente a los que no quieren bajar la cabeza y sí desean derrotar.

Eso por eso que Dino es desconcertante.

Anda en manadas como un herbívoro y es fuerte solo cuando está entre los suyos, mas sus ojos brillan con diversión cuando se enfrentan —algo anormal en un herbívoro afrontando a su enemigo natural—, lucha con la confianza de un carnívoro frente a su presa e incluso contra verdaderos oponentes no muerde, como si se creyese el carnívoro superior y por eso lo considerase innecesario.

Y aunque Hibari no es un herbívoro ni es una presa ni es inferior a nadie, no sabe cómo reaccionar contra Dino, quien debería ser un simple herbívoro más.

Incluso cuando están solos, sin armas ni ropas, e intenta salir victorioso, dominarlo por completo y probar que él es superior; Dino ríe con calma, lo desarma con caricias que no buscan subyugarlo y lo besa con cariño en lugar de atacarlo como debería frente a la amenaza que Hibari es.

No tiene sentido.

Por eso Hibari acepta las treguas temporales a las que usualmente llegan y aguarda, siempre atento.

Ya llegará el día en que descubrirá la naturaleza de Dino y usará ese momento para derrocarlo o atraparlo, sea lo que sea, y probar con ello que él es el carnívoro superior.


End file.
